clips
by pridk
Summary: When i write stories i have a lot of mess ups, ALL of them are romantic clips on scenes i took out of my chapters or old stories, i hope u read!
1. Chapter 1

"Maybe we shouldn't!" He yelled back.

"Then maybe we should just break up!" I screamed back sitting covering my face with my fingers. I held back the tears that were close to spilling over. I looked back up at him and he was shaking his head.

"No. No. No. Bella, that isn't what I meant. I would never do that." He said softly with a frown on his face.

"Look, if you are having these doubts, tell me now. I can't wait-"

"No! Bella that isn't what I mean!" He said walking towards me.

"Not now, but what about later? You might! I don't know just please tell me if you don't want to be in this relationship." I repeated.

"No! Bella stop, please." He said shaking his head.

"Please, tell me though, I can't-" I begged but he grabbed me by the waist and crushed me to his chest while whispering 'never' into my hair.

"I love you. I never want to not be with you." He whispered softly hugging me, while I kept shaking my head.

"I don't know whether we should be together anymore." I replied sadly.

"Don't say that. Please don't say that." He sobbed.

"I just, I don't, I don't know." I said pulling away but he kept me in his grip hugging me.

"Please don't go." He said as I broke free from his grip staring up at him.

"Edward, I can't." He sobbed, but he just grabbed me by the face and kissed me. Our lips moved together and I could feel his hands hugging me to him possessively. Our bodies molded together and my hands grabbed his face to mine while I moved my lips with his. He pulled me on top of him while he lied on the couch. His lips broke away from mine and he shook his head staring at my eyes. My breath hitched while looking in his emerald eyes.

"Bella, I would never leave, I could never leave, please don't leave." He sobbed.

"I won't, I promise." I replied.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." he replied smiling. I dug my head into his chest and he wrapped his strong arms around me while digging his head into my hair.

"I love you.'


	2. Chapter 2

"No, Edward. We shouldn't do this." I said but he interrupted me by molding his lips to mine. My body was melting into his arms. I could feel everything around me. I could feel the bed underneath me and Edward's weight on top. His fingers were brushing my hair while his other was holding my hands above my head.

"Edward. This is wrong." I repeated but couldn't continue as he sucked on my neck. My breathing became staggered. He then moved his hands down trapping me beneath him.

"Edward." I tried to say again but my lips moved against his. I wanted to stop but he was intoxicating. I felt like I had butterflies through out my body. My head was a bit dizzy but I was elated. My hands slowly started pulling his head towards mine.

"Bella. You-" he said before kissing my lips again. His hand trailed down and traced the back of my spine. My mind was spinning and all I could think about was him kissing me.

His right hand traced circles over my arms and slowly came to my chest and then on to my breast. He rubbed small circles and put his hand under my shirt while my hands slowly slipped under his and as I felt his chest I could feel his hands fondling my breasts. He started sucking my neck softly and my head fell back on a pillow.

"Edward." I gasped breathlessly while I could feel his smile against my skin.

"No, we can't." I repeated.

"Why not?" He asked,

"Because." I replied.

"I love you." He said staring at me, and at that point my walls came crashing down and I pulled his head towards mine and kissed him. Our tongues danced and our hands covered every inch of each other's bodies. He started sucking on my breast and I let out a moan while he started kissing me again.

We threw our shirts off and explored each other with out hands. His squeezed and sucked my boobs while I licked and nipped his neck. It was filled with lust and love. Our passion grew and we couldn't get enough.

I was in Edward Cullen's bed, kissing him and loving him. I was finally happy.


End file.
